


"let's not think about what brought us here, yeah?."

by punkchronicles



Series: the 'isak og even' chronicles [2]
Category: Evak - Fandom, SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Banter, Domestic, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, First Meeting, Fluff, Gay Bar at 2 AM, M/M, Make Outs, Making Out, Meet-Cute, PART 2 IS BETTER THAN PART 1, Sharing a Bed, Smut, bed sharing, being cute as ffuck, drunk, they arent actually super drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkchronicles/pseuds/punkchronicles
Summary: PARALLEL UNIVERSE #346:What if Eskild had never found Isak at a gay bar at 2 A.M?What if a handsome stranger with squinty blue eyes did?





	1. Vodka on the Rocks

It’s just like any other scene you’d find in the movies. The loner’s sitting by the bar, completely avoiding his thoughts and troubles by drinking _god knows what_ alchohol. Thank fuck the bartender didn’t ask for an I.D, cause Isak sure didn’t have any of that on him, he only has his phone and- no, not even his keys.  

Just his phone and a thin, frail jacket to keep him warm. Just when he starts to think ‘ _oh fuck, what am I gonna do, where am I gonna go-’_ , he remembers what he came to do. Drink.

And drink he does. He barely even gets to think about where he’s gonna sleep tonight, before he’s preoccupied with the stingy, burning sensation of strong alcohol covering his tongue, then the aftertaste of swallowing it and letting it cover his throat. He closes his eyes briefly.

 

Isak thinks he might cry.

He doesn’t even know _why_ his dad left. Why he was shouting. Why he almost _hit_ his mom. It was all a blur, and he just had to get out. Isak thought they were just getting a divorce- that’s fine, lots of parents get divorced, but then his dad came _back,_ drunk, and more angry than before. That time though, his mom fought back, and it was an ugly battle. Isak just booked it- had to get out. He opens his eyes again, and looks down at his glass. It’s the kind of glass that you’d usually put whiskey in- he’s seen it in movies. ‘A scotch on the rocks’, they’d say.  

 

But there’s vodka in it now. Vodka on the Rocks.

 

Or, er, there _was_ vodka in it, now it’s empty.

 

He supposes that means he has to leave now. See, when Isak said he only has his phone and a jacket on him, he meant he literally has no other belongings on him- for example, he has no _money._ He leans back in the bar stool seat. Time to book it, huh. The bartender doesn’t look too buff, so it won’t hurt _that_ much if Isak gets caught.  

 

He’s just about to jump to his feet and run, when he notices someone is sitting in the bar seat next to his.

 

He’s caught off guard, the stranger kinda throws him off his groove, and he forgets to book it immediately. The guy’s just.. looking at him. Or maybe he’s doing something entirely different, and Isak is so drunk, he’s hallucinating attractive strangers staring at him.

 

“Hello.” The hallucination, or person, whatever, speaks. Isak sits back down at his seat, feeling dizzy from standing.

 

“Hey.”

 

The stranger looks at Isak’s  drink on the counter, he must notice that it’s empty. Meanwhile, Isak is noticing just how gorgeous this stranger is. His lips are full- really full for a _dude_ , and his eyes match perfectly, giant and _shiny_ . His nose compliments his face well.. and, his hair, well. Isak can’t really see his hair, it’s halfway covered with a beanie, but he bets it’s goddamn _beautiful_.

 

Isak doesn’t even notice that the stranger’s speaking until he’s halfway through with his sentence.

 

“Uh, yeah, I’ll have what he’s having and I’ll pay for us both,” thank God, he’s just talking to the bartender, who seems to nod and smile, then move along to complete his order.

 

“Thank you.” 

_Wow._ A polite stranger, too.

  


“Uh, you don’t, I mean, why do you want to pay for me?” Isak doesn’t think it sounds _too_ rude to ask, but the guy looks slightly shocked, not offended, just.. friendly and surprised.

 

He doesn’t even answer his question!  


“I’m Even.” He’s smiling, and then he does the smoothest thing _ever._ Just as he introduces himself, the bartender puts his drink down on the counter in front of him, and he grabs it in a very smooth and _attractive_ motion, then takes a sip while still maintaining eye contact with Isak the entire time.

 

Isak thinks he’s _melting._

 

They talk for a while. Not a long while, but also not a little while. A moderate amount of ‘while’. So long that Isak knows Even’s favorite color, _yellow_ , his full name, _Even Bech Næsheim,_ (Which by the way is the hottest name ever and Isak just about creamed his pants when Even told him.)

 

Isak has told him stuff too, like _his_ favorite color, _wine red,_ and his full name, _Isak Valtersen._ (When he told him _his_ name, Even repeated it back to him a few times, testing out the sounds and smiling, Isak fucking died.)

 

And then someone decided to ask ‘so why are you here at almost three a.m?’ and the conversation dulled. It seemed they both had depressive reasons.

So, now they’re here. Awkward.

 

“But uuh, Isak. Let’s just not, like, think about that. Let’s think about how we’re _here_ , now, _together._ Instead of like, what brought us here, yeah?” Even knows exactly how to kill an awkward silence.

 

Isak nods, then looks at the counter. Both of their glasses are empty. Isak’s had three rounds, Even has had two.

 

“We should leave.” Even’s already got the money on the counter before Isak can even begin to agree with him or offer to pay. He’s about to protest and say that he’ll pay for it, when he pats the pocket of his jacket and remembers he’s got _jack shit._

 

Once they’re outside the club, a street light shining down on them, some couple kissing and another smoking up against the wall, Isak speaks up.

 

“I’ll pay you back.” He’d feel bad if he hadn’t at least offered some white lie. He has nothing to pay him back with, but he feels like he needs to say it.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Even’s smiling. It seems that Even’s always smiling when he speaks.

 

It’s cold outside, and the jacket Isak managed to get isn’t keeping him all that warm.

  


Even’s eyes go squinty for a second, and Isak thinks he might’ve offended him somehow. He’s about to ask if everything alright when Even beats him to it.  


“Do you want to come home with me?”

 

Oh. Every lesson in Stranger Danger Isak has ever received suddenly goes flying out the window.

 

Because he says; “Yes.” instantly.  


“Awesome. Is it alright if we walk? I biked over here but, like, then we both drank and I think walking might be a safer bet than-,”

 

“Than drunken two-person cycling? Nahh, that’s easy! You’ve never biked drunk before?” Isak’s just joking, laughing halfway through his last sentence and smiling afterwards.

 

“Of course!” Even smiles right back. “I rode right into a stop light, too.”

 

Picturing that, someone so _giraffe-esque_ , like _Even,_ biking drunkenly into a stop light, is hilarious. Isak’s laughing and Even just starts walking, must be embarrased. Isak catches up fast and protests his rights.

 

“Heyy, _Evy,_ you can’t just- _walk_ , dude. We’ve got a pact here. _Bros protect bros_.”

 

Even snorts a laugh at that. Isak, filled with blind drunken courage, grabs Even’s hand, and fumbles a bit with it, _for like thirty seconds,_ until their fingers are perfectly intertwined with each other. Even’s smiling wide, his eyes squinty as ever. Isak doesn’t even say anything, just smiles back.

 

They walk.

 

“I live just near here.” Even tries to break the silence, even though it was a perfectly comfortable silence. His hand is clammy, but Isak doesn’t mind at all.

 

The street lights are the only thing illuminating the dark streets. Seems most people around here are asleep, none of the lights are on in the apartment windows. The only sound to be heard is the sound of two drunken idiots walking, holding clammy hands.

 

“I like when you smile.”

 

Even doesn’t say anything. Just smiles, as he should.

 

“Your eyes go squinty. It’s amazing.”

 

Even’s eyes are _definitely_ squinting now.

 

“You’re _absolutely_ beau-,” 

“This is my apartment.”

 

They stop, and Isak realizes he needs to let go of Even’s hand- something he would rather _die_ than do.

 

But he does, with a sigh, and Even gets them into the building. After a long three minutes of climbing _stairs while drunk,_ and three long minutes of Isak whining, they finally get in.

 

If Isak was sober, he’d probably notice how pretty his apartment is, or like, just compliment it in general, like you’re supposed to do when you’re invited home to someone’s apartment. But no, he just kicks his shoes off at the door with a grunt.

 

“I’m so tired..” He hadn’t actually meant to say that out loud, it just kind of did, he was thinking it, and it just slipped.  


“I’ll take the couch, you get the bed, yeah?”

 

_What a fucking cliché_ , Isak thinks.

 

Isak’s too fucking tired to protest though, and the idea of a warm, cozy bed and no _fucking screaming parents,_ is enough to make him nod and let Even walk him to bed.

 

Before he knows it, he’s tucked off in Even’s bed. It smells nice. Like fresh laundry but also faintly of men’s aftershave.

 

“Goodnight, Isak.” is the last thing Even says before he gently lets the door close behind him, heading off to the couch.

 

Isak was just about to pass the fuck out, but then he turned over in bed and caught a whiff of strong fucking _Even_ , this part of the bed smells just like him. He figures this is the side of the pillow Even uses most.

 

For some strange reason, something within Isak tells him to stick his fucking nose in it and inhale deeply. Smells so fucking good, but he can’t tell why.

 

He lays and turns about in bed for what feels like forever, but was probably just ten minutes. Then he needs the bathroom.

 

He opens the door as quietly as possible and lumbers about the hallway. To get to where he _thinks_ the bathroom _might_ be, he has to walk by the living room. The door to the living room is wide open, and Isak sees Even lying there, shirtless, a blanket covering his lower half. He’s wearing briefs though, Isak can tell from the outline of his-

 

Before he knows it, Isak is walking into the living room and crouching down by the couch, looking at Even for just a moment. Then he speaks.  


“Even.”

 

“Isak.”

 

It almost startles him how fast Even answers. But he doesn’t focus on it.

 

“Uh, just. Even.”

 

“Yes?” He opens his eyes. He doesn’t look angry at all, which isn’t what Isak was expecting.

  


“ _Ee.. even.”_ Isak’s looking down at his chest now. He’s not beefy, but he’s just _defined_ enough for Isak to consider him _eye candy._

  
“I _saaaak.”_ Even smiles, copying Isak’s needy, whiny voice.

 

It’s so dark in the room, he’s just noticed. It’s not pitch black, but just a mystical kind of blue, moon shining through the curtains, that must be it.

 

Even looks like he’s _glowing_ . Isak feels like he’s _floating._

 

“Even.”

 

“Isak.”

 

“Are you gay?”

 

Not even five seconds pass before Even’s laughing. Isak feels really silly and sort of confused, but Even just keeps laughing. Even must notice how Isak’s looking at him.

 

“ _Yes,_ Isak. You met me at a _gay bar.”_

 

_“Wh-_ h- th-. That was a _gay_ bar?”

 

Even does a little sniffle after his laugh. He looks so good after he laughs. His cheeks are so full and the corners of his mouth are still upturned, it’s beautiful.

 

“Yes. Are- are you.. _not,_ gay?” Even actually looks legitimately scared then. Isak is too.

 

“I- I mean- like, _yes,_ I mean- _no_ , to not being gay, _yes,_ to being gay.”

 

“Ookay. Phew.” Even smiles and exaggerates the ‘phew’ with a little head motion. “Now that we’ve got the _gay_ thing covered, did you like.. need something, Isak?”

 

This is starting to feel and sound like a gay porn.

 

He doesn’t really need the bathroom anymore. Needs something else.

 

“Nh- I mean, not really. Just.”

 

“Just..?”

 

“Well! Look! Look, look at this, shitty- shitty couch!” Isak suddenly yells, and just as suddenly decides to hit the couch ferociously, like a kitten. Even smiles again, that bastard.

 

“This shitty couch?”

“You can’t sleep here. On a couch this- _this_ shitty.”

  
  
And that’s how Even and Isak ended up in _bed_ together.


	2. American Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, Part 2: The Kiss-ening. Hope you enjoy!

It’s a pretty big bed, there’s room, but Isak still decides to curl up next to Even like some sort of whiny dog. Even doesn’t seem to mind. 

 

His mattress is soft, it must be memory foam or something. Even’s soft in general. Isak isn’t sleeping, he’s just kind of staring at Even, looking up at someone from a different angle shows a lot of things you normally wouldn’t notice. Like just how many eyelashes he has, and how full and thick his hair looks. He really wants to touch it. I sak figures Even is asleep, and that touching his hair wouldn’t be too weird in comparison. Plus, if Even wakes up he can always just blame it on how wicked drunk he is. He’s actually feeling a bit sober now, but he can act it up. It’s saved him out of a lot of situations with girls. In bed. 

 

He’s  _ just _ about to readjust how he’s laying, freeing one of his arms so he can touch his hair, but then Even’s eyes open softly. He doesn’t look at Isak. He looks up, into the ceiling. 

 

Doesn’t seem like he’s noticed Isak being awake as well. Isak closes his eyes, because Even is probably going to look down at him and realize that he’s awake if he doesn’t. Isak tries to even his breathing, to make it seem more natural, and less like someone trying to act asleep. Then he feels Even move, just slightly adjusting, and then suddenly Even’s hand is on Isak’s neck, just gently resting there. Isak feels like he’s boiling, and Even can probably feel it, or at least he’s going to, if he doesn’t move that fucking hand.

 

Even moves the fucking hand, but it doesn’t help much, because he moves it up to _so, so, so_ _gently_ play with Isak’s hair. The slightly curled hair behind his ears. Isak’s eyes are tightly closed, scared to death that if Even realizes he’s awake, he might stop touching him so gently and lightly. 

 

Isak hears Even swallow some spit and adjust his tongue, moving it around his mouth. He’s never noticed those sounds from anyone else before. Then again, he hasn’t been this close to someone in such a quiet, dark room,  _ ever _ .

 

“You’re awake.” His voice is quiet, and his throat seems like it might be scratchy, because his voice has this  _ rumble _ to it, and Isak wants to hear that rumble for the rest of his life. 

 

He opens his eyes. “Busted, huh?”

 

“Yeah.” He’s not mad, his face is probably too tired for him to full-on smile, but the corners of his mouth turn up. “Sorry if- like,” Even’s hand moves from Isak’s hair. 

 

“No, no,” Isak  _ physically  _ moves his head into Even, pushing his forehead into the side of Even’s chest. “I don’t mind.” 

 

Even does a small ‘mnnh’ sound, and they lay in  a comfortable silence. Until someone ruins it, of course. It’s Isak’s turn this time, and he says:

 

“I just realized something.” 

 

“Mh?” Even doesn’t look down to meet his gaze. 

 

“You picked me up at a gay bar.” 

 

Isak’s trying not to laugh at the whole scenario. “W- _ heh _ , were you-  _ srrnnk _ , were you there to-  _ heheheh _ , to get  _ laid? _ ”

 

Even’s smiling now. Isak bursts into a fit of laughter as soon as he can see Even’s cheeks getting squishy and smiley-lined. Even tries to save his skin. “I mean..” 

 

But Isak doesn’t let him. 

 

“No! No way. You were trying to  _ fuck me _ . Oh my god,  _ hehehehe _ ,  _ ssrrnkk,  _ Even, I’m only  _ seventeen _ .” 

 

“You’re  _ seventeen?” _ Oh, crap, Even actually sounds kind of surprised. Isak just kinda figured they were around the same age. 

 

“Uh, yeah. How- you?” 

 

“I’m nineteen.” 

 

“Ah.” 

 

“Is that an issue? It’s okay if you-,” 

 

“Nope! I’m cool, I’m  _ chill _ .” 

 

Even cracks up at that. 

 

“You’re  _ chill? _ ” 

 

“Mmhm. I’m so chill. Where are my sunglasses? Oh wait, don’t need them, ‘cuz I’m so  _ chill, _ oh, oh, I should make a rap outta this, it would be so  _ chill _ .” 

 

“Oh, you’re a rapper now, chill guy?” Even seems to be playing along, and Isak loves him for it. “Rap for me then.” 

 

I’m going to spare your eyes from reading Isak’s attempt at a rap, and just skip right ahead to Even’s adorable reaction.  Even’s pretty sure he’s been laughing and smiling and downright  _ grinning _ for a full minute now- Isak is probably the cutest little thing he’s ever picked up, and he does not regret it, because c’mon, the boy can put on a show!

 

“So,” Isak’s a little outta breath. ( _ They call me the thrilla’ from Manilla-). “ _ Any-  _ heh _ , any constructive criticism?” 

 

“No, no, you’re perfect. Everything’s _ chill _ .” Even shakes his head, he’s still smiling. (Squinty, squinty eyes.) 

 

“Ah, well. That only leaves one thing left, of my-  _ hheh _ , of my  _ show.”  _ Uh oh, wonder what Isak’s got up his sleeve. 

 

“And what’s that?” Even bites. 

 

“The payment.” Isak answers, sly as a fox. 

 

That makes Even laugh, suddenly and unexpected from both parts. Mostly out of embarrassment, but also out of shock. Isak’s a confident little shit, suddenly. 

 

“Oh, yes, _ right _ . Do you take card or-,”

 

“I take kisses.” 

 

Even wants to give him  _ more  _ than that. But, all things have their time- and now is the time for  _ payment _ . 

 

Even wanted to say something cheesy, a sappy one liner right before they kiss, but his hands are faster than his brain, and he’s grabbing Isak and pulling him in before either of them realize it, and then they’re kissing, and it’s quite obvious to Even that Isak isn’t used to kissing  _ guys _ or maybe he just isn’t used to kissing in general _ ,  _ either way is adorable, but Even doesn’t have time to think about that right now because right now they’re  _ kissing _ .  

 

Even also now realizes that he’s halfway naked- shirtless and just wearing briefs- as opposed to Isak, who’s fully clothed except for socks. Even’s hand sneaks up Isak’s shirt, right up against his spine, following the bumps with his fingers in one sweeping motion. Isak groans right into Even’s _mouth_ and Even wants to fucking _eat him_ _up._

 

This continues- Even’s tongue all the way down Isaac’s throat, making him feel things in his guts, every organ in his body feels different right now, like Even’s reaching into him and changing things that can never be changed back. He’s a  _ stranger.  _ It’s weird, and good, and perfectly odd and  _ oh fuck _ , it feels good. 

 

Isak would rather  _ die  _ than pull back from this feeling, but he’s also going to  _ die _ if he doesn’t breathe. Duh.  So he does. He’s literally  _ panting _ , and Even’s staring at him with such huge  _ blue _ eyes, and Isak wants to look back into his but he’s way too busy trying to understand what he’s  _ feeling _ .

 

“Are you okay?” Even asks, because he’s the nicest guy in the world. 

 

“Yes,  _ yes,  _ damn-  _ yes.”  _

 

Even reaches over and gently tugs at some of his hair, nuzzling the edge of his ear between his fingers. Isak smiles shortly. 

 

“I’ve never kissed a- a dude before.” 

 

Ah. Even was right. He smiles nonetheless. 

 

“I’m honoured.” He does a little nod. 

 

“I wanna kiss you for the rest of the night.” Isak still sounds completely confused and completely out of breath, but he seems to have made his mind up. 

 

“Hah!” Even’s eyes go squinty again. “Well, you’re acting like we’ve got a time limit here. We’ve got all night, all day, all week.”

 

Isak smiles and does a little huffy breath at him.“So there’s a date coming up in my future?”

 

“Of course. Nnm… tomorrow? I’ll make you breakfast?” Even’s smiling, leaning into Isak and bumping their noses together briefly. “Eh? Breakfast in bed? British breakfast?” 

 

“American pancakes.” Isak demands with a soft smile. 

“Oy! Yes.” 

 

“Mm… now I’m kinda hungry.”

 

“In a few hours, hon. Sleep for now?” 

 

“Mmnnrgh. I guess.” 

 

Isak does a sniffle. He closes his eyes, and tucks himself into Even’s side. He doesn’t think. He doesn’t think about how crazy this night is, who’s this guy even? What if Even’s secretly some fucking criminal? He doesn’t think. He just feels. And this, this boy, this person, feels amazing. 

 

And tomorrow they’re having American pancakes. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this! all comments are ULTRA appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are super, ultra, mega appreciated! <3


End file.
